De una guerrera a otra
by LDGV
Summary: Ambas comparten un vínculo, no sólo el lazo de madre e hija sino también el espíritu de una guerrera. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**De una guerrera a otra**

El reloj gritaba por atención, al indicar la una de la tarde pero parece que nadie le escuchara, la muy acostumbra calmada casa del primogénito de Goku...vio rota tal calma sobre todo por las angustias de cierta mujer de ojos azules.

– Gohan, ayúdame a mover la mesa a la otra esquina…ven rápido.

– Tranquila Videl ya voy, yo lo hago.

Con gran serenidad el hombre de anteojos, levantó dicho mueve para luego colocarlo tal donde su esposa le indicó.

– Gracias cariño, ahora empuja un poco los muebles hacia atrás, debemos darle el mayor espacio posible a los invitados para la fiesta.

– Calma Videl, te estás tomando muy en serio el cumpleaños de Pan, te aseguro que le gustará la fiesta…no te agobies tanto, además es mañana todavía hay tiempo–dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de sus esposa, con intención de relajarla.

– Sí, ya sé que es mañana pero hay que dejar las cosas listas desde hoy, para no tener que hacerlo todo deprisa mañana.

– De todas maneras vendrás pocas personas–dice sentándose–están invitados mis papás, el tuyo, Bulma, los demás muchachos y unos cuantos compañeros de colegio de Pan.

– Sí, pero quiero que Pan disfrute de su cumpleaños número catorce, y que olvide la desastrosa fiesta del año pasado.

Luego limpia sus gafas con la esquina de su saco–No fue tan mala Videl, sólo porque la hicimos al aire libre y empezó a llover un diluvio, no me parece que fuera una fiesta desastrosa–dice colocando de nuevo sus lentes en su lugar.

– ¿Ya se te olvidó como se derritió el pastel, que tanto trabajo le costó a mi suegra hornear?

– Bueno fue triste pero…

– ¿Y los regalos desechos por el agua?

– Aún así fue…

– ¿Y la piñata flotando en un charco?...parecía el arca de Noé, los dulces se refugiaban dentro de ella para escapar de la lluvia.

– Está bien, lo acepto…fue un desastre total–dijo derrotado–por eso nunca más haremos nada al aire libre–Gohan concluyó.

– Exactamente.

– Está bien empezaré a colocar los globos, la piñata y demás decoraciones… ¿sabes dónde están?

– No te molestes, no compré nada de esas cosas.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

– Vamos Gohan, Pan ya no es una niñita como para ponerle globos de colores y dulces de todos los sabores, está entrando a la adolescencia...esas cosas ya no le gustan.

– ¿Estás segura?...a ella siempre le gustaban.

– Eso era cuando tenía seis–expresó barriendo la habitación–hazme caso, conozco a Pan mejor que tú.

Gohan sólo respondió con su rostro, lleno de perplejidad.

Videl sólo rió un poco antes de hablar–Una mujer conoce a una mujer o mejor dicho, una madre conoce a su hija.

– Los padres también.

– No como tú crees.

– Pero…pero–él balbuceó.

– Mejor deja de inventar argumentos inútiles, y dime que le compraste de regalo.

– Pues tú sabes que le encanta ponerse un pañuelo en la cabeza, siempre usa el mismo de color naranja y la semana pasada cuando fui al centro comercial, vi muchos pañuelos de muchos colores diferentes así que le compré muchos, para que los combine con su ropa–Videl sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– Y tú cariño… ¿qué le compraste?–preguntó al mismo tiempo que cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

– Siendo honesta aún no le he comprado nada, no se que comprarle…siempre que se me ocurre algo pienso en que tal vez no le guste–al terminar de hablar se sentó junto a su marido que le abrazó fuertemente.

Se quedaron así abrazados por un momento, Gohan acarició lentamente la espalda de su esposa quien sólo atinó a esconder su rostro en el cuello del ex gran saiyaman, después de un breve momento él tomó su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo, sin oponer resistencia alguna…la fue acercando más contra sí mismo.

Por su parte Videl pasó su mano delicadamente por el rostro de su compañero hasta llegar a esos gruesos lentes, al los que con algo de sensualidad retiró, para dejar la cara de la Gohan limpia de obstáculos.

Sus respiraciones cada vez más cercanas, las puntas de sus narices se rozaron con agrado y sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos, estaban a punto de compartir un momento de intimidad cuando…

La puerta de la casa de abrió de golpe, cosa que hizo que ambos saltaran de la impresión, Pan había entrado y subió las escaleras tan rápido que no notó la cercanía de sus padres, el antiguo dúo de súper héroes sólo suspiró con resignación.

– Mamá, Papá…regreso más tarde, voy a ir a entrenar con el abuelo.

– Sí hija–respondieron al unísono–pero regresa antes de la cena–ordenó su padre.

– Sí, adiós–cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos soltaron una carcajada.

– Cada vez se la pasa entrenado más, en lugar de ponerse a estudiar.

– Sabes, con esas palabras me recordaste a mi madre–ríe ligeramente.

– Lo único que digo es que sus calificaciones bajaron un poco y debe recuperarlas, causa directa de su obsesión por ser más fuerte.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando tú tenías su edad hacías lo mismo, siempre practicabas hasta altas horas de la noche, que gracioso…sin duda ella y tu actúan igual–dice poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo.

Levantándose para continuar con sus deberes–Sí es verdad, pero Pan es y será más fuerte de lo que yo pude ser en toda mi vida…yo sólo logré aprender a volar, pero nunca conseguí lanzar ataques de energía ni moverme a súper velocidad, a pesar de muchos esfuerzos.

– Videl…sabes bien que Pan tiene sangre de saiyajin, por eso progresa más rápido pero tú…

– Soy una humana común y corriente que tiene la suerte de volar, es irónico pero hace años pensaba tontamente que no había nadie que pudiera vencerme en un combate, sin embargo con lo ocurrido en el torneo…me di cuenta que el mundo es muy grande y que siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo en cualquier parte.

– Amor no te menosprecies a ti misma, eres una gran guerrera...no pienses otra cosa.

– ¿Una gran guerrera?…una guerrera que no puede vencer a su hija adolescente.

– Escucha yo…

– Mejor no digas nada, por favor.

– Sí claro, por qué no vas a descansar arriba, yo termino de preparar todo aquí.

– Gracias–esbozando una tosca sonrisa

– Eso es…ánimo, ve a dormir un poco…recuerda que me debes un beso.

* * *

La cama rebotó varias veces, al percibir caer el cuerpo de la pelinegra sobre ella. Medio dormida y con su brazo derecho cubriéndole los ojos, poco a poco entró en la somnolencia.

Sus sentidos casi no apreciaban bien el entorno, se sentía extraña…al llevar su mano hacia su cabello se sorprendió…no estaba su trenza, no estaba…su cabello era corto.

La luz se volvió segadora y un gran estruendo producido por más de mil gargantas se hizo presente, lo único que sabía es que caminaba sin detenerse…sólo seguía caminando, subió un par de escalones y al llegar al centro de la amplia plataforma, reconoció el lugar.

Era el estadio del torneo de las artes marciales, tal y como lo recordaba hacía ya más de veinte años, se miró a sí misma, su ropa cambió…era su viejo atuendo, el que solía usar. Había vuelto ha ser joven de nuevo.

El púbico correaba su nombre sin cesar, miró hacia fuera del ring...si este era un sueño de su antiguo combate, todos los demás deben de estar aquí también. Pero no era así, ya que en la entrada del torneo, no había nadie.

– ¡Qué comience el combate!–gritó eufórico el narrador.

– Pero qué… ¿quién es mi oponente?–miró a todos lados pero, pronto sintió un gran golpe en su espalda que casi la saca de la plataforma.

– ¡Ohhhhh la participante Pan, tomó desprevenida a la participante Videl que casi queda fuera del ring!

– Espera Pan… ¿pero cómo?

Tan pronto como se levantó, una ráfaga de bolas de energía se dirigió hacia ella…apenas pudo esquivarlas. Ante la maniobra tan rápido que tuvo que hacer, volvió a caer al suelo.

– Vamos pelea…sino será un encuentro aburrido, vamos inútil ponte de pie…tienes el descaro de hacerte llamar una guerrera.

Frente a ella estaba Pan cruzada de brazos, mirándola de forma desafiante. Videl se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, intentando conectar un golpe pero este fue esquivado. Ante esto Pan sólo se reía a carcajadas, frustrada la hija de Mr. Satán lanzó una patada pero justo cuando su pie iba hacer contacto con la cara de Pan, esta la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

Resultó ser una imagen de Pan, producida por su veloz movimiento...el cual lo hizo, para esquivar el ataque de Videl. Pero fue tarde ya que su oponente de una sola patada, la disparó hacia arriba a gran velocidad, en lo más alto del cielo la nieta de Goku la esperaba con sus manos unidas en forma de puño, esperando el momento justo para conectarla.

Lo que no contaba es que su madre se acomodó en el aire, y de un certero rodillazo dirigido a la mandíbula envió a Pan contra el ring, lo que causó un pequeño cráter a su alrededor y también, gran estallido de gritos por parte de los espectadores.

– La participante Pan ha caído, comenzaré con el conteo…uno…dos...tres…cuatro…

Videl aterrizó lentamente apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y escupiendo un poco de sangre–Maldita sea, que oxidada estoy, esto me pasa por dejar de entrenar.

– Cinco…seis… siete…–el estadio completo comenzó a temblar terriblemente y del medio de campo de batalla. Pan emergió con rapidez hacia el cielo.

– ¡Ohh Pan sigue consciente y con deseos de continuar con el combate!

– Es imposible yo…jamás le ganaré…no soy tan fuerte.

Una sonrisa digna de la familia guerrera de los saiyajin se estampaba en el rostro de Pan, paulatinamente llevó sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo y concentró todo su ki.

– ¡Kaaaaaaaa...Mmmeeeeeeeeee!

Las pupilas azules de Videl se dilataron–No Pan, por favor no lo hagas.

– ¡Hhhhhhaaaaa...Mmmeeeeeee!

La figura de la joven guerrera se hizo más brillante que la del sol, el ataque era inevitable.

– Haber si te gusta esto… ¡Hhhhhaaaaaaa!

La onda de choque golpeó con violencia al estadio, Videl un segundo antes saltó fuera del ring para cubrirse, aún así…recibió de forma indirecta el ataque.

El polvo y los escombros se asentaron… la visibilidad fue mejorando gradualmente, revelando a una Pan victoriosa, con el puño de la mano derecha en el aire y a una Videl en el suelo cubierta de ceniza y escombros.

– ¡La participante Pan es la ganadora!

El público gritó en éxtasis sin parar… ¡Pan…Pan…Pan…Pan!

La triunfadora se acercó a su rival mal herida, y arrodillándose a su lado le dijo–Fue una pelea nada interesante–dice mirándola fijamente–esos guantes me gustan–pronunció quitándoselos a su madre con apariencia de adolescente–me los dejaré como premio, sino te molesta.

Videl perdió la conciencia de todo.

* * *

Sobresaltada despertó, miró su reloj despertador ya eran las tres treinta de la tarde. Vio su reflejo en el espejo. Su apariencia volvió a la normalidad, era ella misma de nuevo.

– No sólo vuelvo a perder en el torneo, sino que todavía no tengo el regalo para Pan.

Entonces su mente recordó el sueño y sin perder tiempo subió al ático de su casa, revolcando cajas con cosas viejas y empolvadas…encontró lo que buscaba, una caja que contenía artículos de su juventud...como su traje de Gran Saiyaman 2, ropa de entrenamiento, algunas fotografías, el trofeo que la policía de Ciudad Satán…le dio cuando anunció su retiro de combatir el crimen y también…sus viejos guantes sin dedos, como los que usan los motociclistas.

Eran de cuero negro y habían sido un obsequio de su padre hace años, pero con el paso del tiempo el polvo y las telarañas los reclamaron como propios. A Videl tener novio la cambió por completo…antes no le importaba que ponerse mientras cubriera su cuerpo pero al comenzar su relación con Gohan, se preocupó en ser más…_femenina_.

Se empezó a preocupar sobre que falda combinaría mejor con su blusa, usar zapatos de tacón o tipo zapatilla. Todo su antiguo guardarropa, fue enviado al olvido…incluyendo sus fieles guantes.

Sin más en que pensar, bajó de regreso a su habitación.

* * *

Los invitados terminaron de cantarle cumpleaños a Pan, quien feliz comenzó a abrir sus regalos.

Tomó el primer paquete–Un juego de 20 pañuelos de todos colores, gracias papá.

– De nada, me alegra que te gustara–le sonríe.

Uno a uno los presentes se fueron revelando, el de su tío Goten, sus abuelos, sus amigas…sólo faltaba un paquete pequeño.

Pan lo desenvolvió y miró con gusto un par de guantes de color negro, hechos de cuero...brillantemente pulidos…como nuevos, acompañados de una tarjeta.

_Para mi hija, feliz cumpleaños…con amor, Mamá. _

– Hay mamá, son fantásticos…gracias–sin perder tiempo se los puso, le ajustaban a la medida.

Videl sólo sonrió y le abrazó con cariño.

– Amor–dijo Gohan–esos no eran tus…

– Sí, eran el regalo perfecto para ella.

Él asiente–Me gusta como se le ven, sin duda el mejor regalo para una guerrera…de una guerrera a otra.

– Sí–le dice tomándola por la cintura y girándola frente a él–Ahora que estás de buen humor, puedes pagarme la deuda que tienes conmigo–le sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

– ¿Y yo qué te debo?...ehh

– Recuerda me debes…un beso.

– Eso se puede arreglar.

Sin importarle cuantos familiares y amigos hubieran presentes, se besaron sin reparo por unos segundos antes de separarse.

– Es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor–dijo abrasándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo.

– Lo mismo digo–ambos sonrieron.

– ¡Oigan ustedes!–Goten gritó– ¡busquen una habitación!

Y todos los presentes rieron.

**Fin**


End file.
